


For You, I'd Do Anything

by DemonSeeker1304



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoto's Hidden Side, Secrets, college days, gangs?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSeeker1304/pseuds/DemonSeeker1304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Sousuke meet up by chance in Tokyo. Since Sousuke does not seem to be there for any reason, and he has no fixed place to stay, Makoto takes him in. As the days go by though, Sousuke frequently disappears, so maybe there is some reason as to why he is in Tokyo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, I'd Do Anything

It was scorching in Tokyo that day, and it was the weekend, so Makoto did not have any classes. He usually didn’t like showing much skin when he was out in public since women, and some men, tended to stare. He knew he had an attractive body, but he didn’t feel as though he had to flaunt it. Personality, in his opinion, was the most important thing about a person. This day though, it seemed the sun was merciless, so Makoto was walking around Tokyo in a tank top and shorts, and of course, the stares ensued. Makoto was on his way to his favourite coffee shop when someone, someone who was not staring at him, caught his eye. 　　 　　

This person was tall like him, maybe even a little taller. He had black hair, and though he was wearing a full shirt, it was tight, so it was obvious that there was muscle. A lot of muscle. They were probably thicker than Makoto’s.... 　　 　　

Wait a second. Makoto knew someone like that. He looked at the guy more closely and he laughed to himself a little. Partly at himself for not realizing sooner and partly at the guy who was obviously lost. Sousuke was looking every which way, evidently trying to pinpoint his exact location. A couple of girls walked past him and giggled. Probably because Sousuke looked like a cute lost puppy right now. Yes, a cute lost puppy. Makoto walked over to greet him. 　　 　　

“Hello Sousuke. Are you lost?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. 　　 　

Sousuke looked at him in surprise and then seemed to relax when he realized who was speaking to him. Then he seemed annoyed. 　　 　　

 “I’m not lost,” he answered, not looking Makoto in the eyes. 　　 　

 Makoto chuckled. “Why would you even lie about that? Come, I’ll help you find where you need to be.” He grabbed hold of Sousuke’s wrist. 　　 　　

“Why would you ask then, if you already knew I was?” Sousuke freed himself from Makoto’s grasp and Makoto let him. 　　 　　

“I don’t know. Maybe I just wanted to see your reaction?” Makoto smiled and tilted his head like only Makoto did. 　　 　　

“Your twisted side is starting to peek through.” Sousuke was thinking of the time when they participated in the water gun survival game back at Samezuka. 　　 　　

Makoto chuckled again. “You’re imagining things.” 　　 　　

“Uh-huh.” Sousuke didn’t believe him in the slightest. 　　 　　

“So, where is it that you have to go?” Makoto asked. 　　 　

“Uh...nowhere in particular...” Sousuke said something that Makoto couldn’t hear. 　　 　　

“What was that?” 　　 　　

“I, uh, said I was just looking for somewhere to eat.” 　　 　　

“Oh! Then you can just join me.” 　　 　　

“Huh?” 　　 　　

“I was just heading to my favourite place to eat. What a coincidence,” Makoto smiled that smile of his. 　　 　　

“Yeah...well, if you don’t mind me joining you...” 　　 　

“Of course I don’t mind! Come this way then.” Makoto grabbed hold of Sousuke’s wrist again and turned in the direction he was originally heading towards. 　　 　　

“I can walk by myself, you know.” This time Sousuke didn’t try to free himself. 　　 　　

“We can’t get separated and have you lost again, now can we?” Makoto looked behind him and smiled the smile he gave when he was around young children. 　　 　　

“You’re treating me like a kid now, aren’t you?” 　　 　　

“Of course not,” Makoto chuckled. 　　 　　

Sousuke just raised his brow and left it at that as he let Makoto drag him towards their destination.


End file.
